metalgearfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
New German MGW-Logo We have a new German MGW-Logo, just because of MGS4 :>. Please, bringt it on to your main page :>. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/de/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png --Makaveli Diskussion 20:10 14 jun 2008 (UTC) All right - Hey, this logo is better than the previous. I try to make a logo, but... It's better the currently one :) 08:44 15 jun 2008 (UTC) :Aaaaah, sometimes I used to hate Wikia - now my beautiful new logo isn't there anymore.. grml. But leave it on the main of this Wiki, please :> --Makaveli Diskussion 12:04 17 jun 2008 (UTC) ::Ok.. I hate wikia sometimes too.. the ADS on articles are terrible.. my main page is worse now.. 12:06 17 jun 2008 (UTC) Hi Hola. --Playsonic217:07 16 jun 2008 (UTC) :Hola Playsonic2 xD 18:16 16 jun 2008 (UTC) Hi Agregame Playsonic2 para tratar asuntos de la pagina. sukhoi-37k(arroba)hotmail.com Vitinello 15:12 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Traudcciones Nitamos un buen traductor pa pasr articulos de la wikia inglesa de MGS ... haber si encuentras alguno ... no tenemos articulos importantes de la trama en la wiki... como GW, Liquid Ocelot... etc... Tambien necesitamos termianr el articulo de los Patriots ya que no recuerdo d una parte d eso xD Ademas nito saber como poner "redirecciones" en los articulos ... ya q varios q e creado, pongo el nombre pero no sale ahi,,, ej: Metal Gear "solid": Portable OPS ... el articulo esta pero se escribe diferente y no c redirige.--Xapa 22:59 14 oct 2008 (UTC) :Le tienes que dar a "trasladar" y estaría traducido.. sobre los traductores, traté de buscar usuarios pero no los encontré, vosotros sois los unicos xD Y por lo visto sabes más que yo del asunto. A lo mejor te interese [[Project:Buscando administrador|'esto']] 06:01 15 oct 2008 (UTC) : Jaja si lo haria pero aun no tngo los requisitos xD --Xapa 02:13 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Lo de las 100 ediciones lo voy a quitar, Vitinello se presentó sin tenerlas y le hice admin, depende de la persona. 05:53 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Dudas Oye Playsonic a ver si me puedes contestar unas dudas que tengo sobre los cambios. Si hago un articulo mientras haces los cambios no fallara nada no, esque me da cosa hacer articulos por si voy y hago uno en un momento inadecuado. Y por cierto vas a cambiar el logo no, bueno pues aver si me puedes pasar el actual que esque si te soy sinsero me encanta.--Boss77 16:54 17 oct 2008 (UTC) :Hola Bos, claro que no fallará nada, podeis seguir contribuyendo igualmente, lo de los cambios no influye en nada ;) y sobre el logo, a mi también me gusta mucho, lo hizo vitinello, no creo que lo voy a cambiar.. solo le cambiaría los bordes. Tengo que hablar con Vitinello a ver si me puede ayudar con la aparencia de la página, no me está saliendo muy bien xD Un saludo. 08:09 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok.--Boss77 13:45 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Ya recibi el logo gracias por ponermelo. Aunque es una pena que haya que cambiarlo porque a mi me encanta. Bueno que se le ::va hacer. Gracias de nuevo por lo del logo y saludos.--Boss77 22:18 18 oct 2008 (UTC) Skin! Hey! Do you want me to do the skin for you or teach you how to do it? Exlonox 12:57 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :I want you to do it, I know how to do this but I'm not good with it.. I think a simple custom skin would be fine. I want it with some green colors, you can start creating it and I will see. Thanks a lot ;) 13:23 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::I'll start working on it on User:Exlonox/monaco.css. If you wanna look at it, you can copy and pase the code from that page into User:Playsonic2/monaco.css. When you think the skin is ready for the whole site to see, you can paste it into the site's main code. Be sure to tell me what you do and don't like about it. Later, Exlonox 14:24 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. Oh, another thing, I want a normal skin, not a dark skin as in Burnout or Gran Turismo ;) 14:30 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::::Got it! Exlonox 14:43 18 oct 2008 (UTC) When you get a chance, can you take a look at the skin and tell me what you think of the colors? Thanks, Exlonox 19:33 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :Hey, it's cool! But a few things: I think the general background color must be more dark. and the article background too, not too much. And the green links, they need be more dark too, because it's a little hard to read. If you don't understand it, I can make an image with it. 20:54 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::I can't seem to change the color of the text in this box . Can you try? Exlonox 17:38 19 oct 2008 (UTC) RE:Ración Si es lo mismo solo que parece ser que en los juegos aparece en ingles. Parece ser que he traducido el nombre sin darme cuenta.--Boss77 13:50 18 oct 2008 (UTC) Pregunta Play ... una duda... donde puedo ver las paginas que e creado yo para ponerlos en mi pagina?--Xapa 02:42 19 oct 2008 (UTC) :La verdad, eso es complicado, ya que se tendría que haber hecho desde el principio. Pero las puedes ver , lo malo es que salen TODAS tus ediciones, pero donde ponga ¡Nuevo! es donde lo has creado. También puedes poner lo que hayas expandido. 09:22 19 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok ... gracias ;)--Xapa 18:20 19 oct 2008 (UTC) RE:Comidas He leído tu comentario de las comidas y suena bien pero, ¿no crees que deberíamos poner el nombre de las comidas en español para que lo pueda entender todo el mundo?--Boss77 19:50 20 oct 2008 (UTC) :Exacto, eso mismo pensé, si te fijas en [[Serpientes (Comida)|'este']] verás como lo he traducido, si quieres, ayuda con las demás páginas ;) 21:11 22 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok, lo tendre en cuenta.--Boss77 21:25 22 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Es el de las serpientes el que quise enlazar.. si te fijas en el que te pasé, estará linkeado.. entra en el de las serpientes y mira como lo dejé, así quería hacerlo.. 21:27 22 oct 2008 (UTC) :::Oye Play acabo de pasarme por la Categoría:Alimentos y creo que abría que ordenarla ya que esta todo desordenado. :::Ej: Esta el articulo Anaconda gigante fuera del de las serpientes.--Boss77 18:44 25 oct 2008 (UTC) The Sorrow por que borraron este articulo que yo cree??? The Sorrow, ademas no era un mal articulo. --Xapa 19:34 21 oct 2008 (UTC) Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo aunque no creo que lo hayan borrado intencionadamente ya que no sale nada de borrar en el historial y ahi una categoría solo para los articulos para borrar.--Boss77 19:47 21 oct 2008 (UTC) : Si tambien me fije en lo del historia ld borrados ... haber q dice el play D:--Xapa 20:14 21 oct 2008 (UTC) :No, yo me refiero al historia de la pagina The Sorrow, no pone nada de borrado.--Boss77 20:59 21 oct 2008 (UTC) Jaaja ... la tenia en word ... la pondre denuevo--Xapa 00:00 22 oct 2008 (UTC) :Em.. No borré nada xD 21:11 22 oct 2008 (UTC) Problemas con internet Según me ha dicho Playsonic2, no podrá contestar a las preguntas por problemas con internet, tendréis noticias de él en cuanto solucione los problemas, saludos!.--Bola (discusión) 17:27 22 oct 2008 (UTC) :Exacto, de momento parece que se ha arreglado, si desaparezco más es por que no fue así xD 21:11 22 oct 2008 (UTC) Pegunta 2 Buenas Play oye haber si me puedes responder a una duda que tengo: Acabo de poner una imagen de la M1911A1 mejorada y ahora tenia pensado poner una imagen de la misma arma sin mejorar para que se vieran la diferencias, y ahora viene la pregunta, a la hora de subir esta ultima imagen ¿debería darle a subir una nueva versión de este archivo en la imagen de la M1911A1 mejorada o debería subir la nueva imagen como siempre?. Gracias y saludos. --Boss77 15:40 24 oct 2008 (UTC) :Si quieres poner ambas, sube una nueva. Si vas a reemplazar la actual por una mejorada, subir nueva versión. Saludos 15:47 24 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Ok,gracias.--Boss77 15:48 24 oct 2008 (UTC) Petición Play t pido un fabor ... elimina el tema "Cronología", ya que vendria siendo lo mismo que "Linea de tiempo" solo que la linea de tiempo esta mejor traducida y terminada. Tambien cambia el titulo de Linea de tiempo a el de Cronología... ya que es un mejor titulo xD --Xapa 01:56 26 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok.. se podría borrar los dos, y hacer el artículo de cada año, con la categoría de los años, y una plantilla con los años al lado. Para que lo entiendas mejor, mira: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/2001. ¿Te parece una buena idea? 07:46 26 oct 2008 (UTC) See ... estaria mejor :D--Xapa 15:02 26 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Luego si me acuerdo (xD) hago la plantilla de los años y ya podremos empezar :D 15:04 26 oct 2008 (UTC) Operación Snake Eater Si quieres puedo hacer yo este articulo xD ... si es q no lo has terminado aun. Salu2 --Xapa 21:40 28 oct 2008 (UTC) Lo mismo digo.--Boss77 21:52 28 oct 2008 (UTC) xD--Xapa 22:36 28 oct 2008 (UTC) :Pone "en obras" y no hay fecha para que lo acabe. Lo haré yo 06:56 29 oct 2008 (UTC) :Como tu digas.--Boss77 13:50 29 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Bueno, mejor que lo hagais vosotros, mis semanas ultimamente no me dejan mucho tiempo.. bueno, un poco si, pero para terminarlo antes mejor que lo hagais vosotros, podeis hacerlo :) 09:20 2 nov 2008 (UTC) Portada Haber si puedes agregar Guns of the Patriots a la Portada en "Acontecimientos Principales", Salu2--Xapa 18:46 1 nov 2008 (UTC) Comidas 2 Buenas Play, como podrás ver aquí, ya he terminado con las serpientes y tenia pensado empezar con las plantas, iba a traducirlas, pero, he pensado que seria mejor que lo traduzcas tu por que como he podido ver en la lista de las serpientes has traducido a la perfección el nombre de las especies (Por ejemplo el de la serpiente del monóculo) ya que yo pensaba que se llamada Tai.--Boss77 16:06 10 nov 2008 (UTC) :No estaba muy seguro, use google y wikipedias en english y español, no sabia ni si estaba bien xD Puedes ir haciéndolo de momento, y luego le echo un vistazo. 17:34 10 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Bueno Play como podrás ver ya los he traducido pero creo que deberías ver las traducciones, ::no vaya a ser que me haya equivocado, ya que en algunos casos me ha salido una traduccion un tanto extraña.--Boss77 16:11 12 nov 2008 (UTC) Raiden Agrege una pagina a Raiden sacada de otro web, mientras tu terminas lo que tienes en obras, para asi tener algo mientras, por si algun usuario lo nesesita--Xapa 02:24 16 nov 2008 (UTC) :No deberías haberlo hecho.. no solo por que estaba en obras, tambien por que no se puede sacar info de otra pagina asi por asi, hay que tener en cuenta los derechos de autor.. pero no pasa nada, esta vez xD. 08:46 16 nov 2008 (UTC) : Jajajaj ... igual lo cambie un poco D:--Xapa 14:58 16 nov 2008 (UTC) Ocelot Hola Play, ¿el artículo de Ocelot cuanto tiempo más se tiene que quedar en obras? Esque lleva así desde que estoy en este wiki.--PAULBOSS2012 20:16 3 dic 2008 (UTC) :Es sierto ... yo habia pensado en hacerlo pero como ya me han puteado un par d veces por hacer eso ps deidi q no D:... es un articulo necesario. Salu2--Xapa 21:02 3 dic 2008 (UTC) :La verdad es que ahora que lo decis teneis razón este articulo es importante, por lo que habria que ponerse en contacto con :Vitinello para ver si lo puede acabar.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 23:03 3 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Contactar con Vitinello 14:17 4 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Le he dejado un mensaje en su página de discusión ahora solo falta que lo vea.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 17:13 4 dic 2008 (UTC) Foro Quizás podría interesarte esto.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 11:54 10 dic 2008 (UTC) Skin? Do you want me to put up the skin we were working on a while ago? Exlonox 20:12 7 ene 2009 (UTC) Categorízacion de Imágenes Buenas Play ¿en que categoría meterías imágenes como esta? --Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 15:15 9 ene 2009 (UTC) :Categoría:Imágenes del Wiki. 09:33 10 ene 2009 (UTC) ::Bien otras tantas menos.--Bos77 Frecuencia 140.77 17:15 10 ene 2009 (UTC) Traductor? Hola Playsonic, En Varios Post Arriba lei que querian un traductor para pasar articulos de la wikia inglesa, entonces queria saber si todavia buscan gente porque me gustaria poder ayudarlos.--Tommy2312 ¿Nueva Wikia? Playsonic,soy Niko Bellic 2008 y te informo de que va ha haber una nueva wikia: Assasin's creed wikia. Estoy reuniendo a unos cuantos usuarios para que me ayuden a crearla solo te pregunto ¿Quieres participar en el proyecto? contestame en mi pagina de discusión Soy duro en Metal Gear y GTA "El Lider" Volgin en MGS | NikBel 08 en GTA 13:57 13 jul 2009 (UTC) Firma Ola Play mira hay algo que quiero decirte está firma me parece muy chula como la hago pongo mi nombre y Firma1 o me la tengo que editar Big "Solid" Boss Snake | [[Usuario Discusión:Niko Bellic 2008|''Frecuencia ''146.36]] | Conoceme a fondo 12:26 16 jul 2009 (UTC) :No entiendo lo que me dices.. claro que la tienes que editar no ? 09:13 17 jul 2009 (UTC) ::Pero te pregunto que si tengo que poner mi nombre y firma1 o tengo que poner más cosas aparte de eso en preferencias Big "Solid" Boss Snake | [[Usuario Discusión:Niko Bellic 2008|''Frecuencia ''146.36]] | Conoceme a fondo 11:23 17 jul 2009 (UTC) :::En preferencias tienes que poner SOLO firma 1. 13:09 17 jul 2009 (UTC) ::::Muchisimas gracias Big "Solid" Boss Snake | [[Usuario Discusión:Niko Bellic 2008|''Frecuencia ''146.36]] | Conoceme a fondo 18:59 17 jul 2009 (UTC) USUARIO INDIGNADO Oye, porque has borrado mis articulos de Ellen y Dr. Madnar??? Ya no tengo ganas de colaborar porque personas como tu me joden RESPONDE! Manu Snake Permiso La pagina Stamina ha sido borrado por ti ahora yo solicito permiso para volver a crear esa pagina con más informacion Solid Boss | [[Usuario Discusión:Niko Bellic 2008|''Frecuencia'' 191.68]] | Mis opiniones 13:39 20 jul 2009 (UTC) SI O NO ADMINISTRADOR Ola Sonic (espero que no te moleste que te llame así) he creado la Assassin's Creed Wikia ¿Debería declararme administrador? si es así ¿Me podrías introducir como administrador? Solid Boss | [[Usuario Discusión:Niko Bellic 2008|''Frecuencia'' 191.68]] | Mis opiniones 17:06 26 jul 2009 (UTC) :Si la has creado ya eres administrador... y yo no tengo nada que ver, eres tu el creador del wiki.. yo solo soy administrador en mis wikis :| 12:06 27 jul 2009 (UTC) ::Otra duda ¿como veis los administradores el IP del resto de los usuarios? ahora que voy a ser administrador me interesa eso a y lo siento si yo muy pesado ¿Estas buscando a Solid Altair Bellic | o quieres algo de mi? 14:32 27 jul 2009 (UTC) :::No vemos la ip.. es que no entiendo tus preguntas. No se de que sirve xD A ver, lo ves igual que el resto de usuarios.. solo que puedes bloquearlos. 10:47 28 jul 2009 (UTC) ::::Entonces ante la notificación de algun bloqueo yo lo bloqueo y se queda bloqueado para todos los usuarios y así el no puede editar gracias por informarme:te debo una ¿Estas buscando a Solid Altair Bellic | o quieres algo de mi? 11:05 28 jul 2009 (UTC) Usuario que se va Naked solid snake un usuario ha dicho que quiere irse de la wiki. Solo queda eleminar su paginá de usuario como si nunca hubiera existido hazlo tú puesto que yo no soy administrador y no la puedo borrar al completo.¿Estas buscando a Solid Altair Bellic | o quieres algo de mi? 12:00 30 jul 2009 (UTC) :No hace falta borrar nada.. si se va, que se vaya y ya está. Ni blanquear hacía falta, pero bueno. 12:42 30 jul 2009 (UTC) Hola amigo Buenas amigo, ya vi tu deseño para la portada, y se ve genial. En lo que se refiere a como hacer las noticias, no entendi muy bien como actualizarlas, asi que si me puedes explicar te lo agradeceria. Por si acaso, no se muy bien como usar la pagina de discucion, asi que si aqui no era donde tenia que responderte, me dices. Lord_Black Queja Amigo, esto ya es ridiculo. Cada vez que acomodo un Lugar en su categoria correspondiente, Tu vienes y lo borras. Pues te dire que hasta que me des una explicacion convincente, seguire haciendolo. Metal Gear tienes decenas de lugares como para que solo haya dos solo porque tu quieres. Ademas, la ultima vez que revise, Zanzibar Land cae es un lugar, y cae en la categoria de Lugar. Y por si lo dices, puede que mucho de los articulos que tratan sobre lugares esten incompletos, ¿¿¿Pero como rayos esperas que alguien los encuentre y arregle si no dejas que esten en su categoria???. Si no hay una buena razon, deja de hacer esta ridicules. Lord Black 17:47 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :Ya te lo he dicho hace tiempo. La categoría de Lugares es una categoría "global" (por decirlo de alguna manera), así que si pones Zanzibar Land en "Lugares de Metal Gear" pues ya lo tienes categorizado. No hay ninguna necesidad de usar esa categoría, tan solo para englobar las otras categorías de lugares de X juego, para mejorar la navegación. Así que no vengas a decir que nadie encuentra los artículos por que estoy haciendo que todos estén debidamente categorizados, ya que todos deberían estar en las categorías de sus juegos. Ya dije, que las categorías como Categoría:Armas, Categoría:Personajes o Categoría:Lugares mismo, no deberían ser usadas en artículos... si no te parece bien, pues fenomenal, pero las cosas se tienen que hacer así. Así se hacen en la mayoría de wikis y así debe ser, en cuanto vea que se utilizan tales categorías, solo iré a suprimirlas. A mi me parece una razón muy buena, y será mejor que guardes un mínimo de respeto, siento en el alma que te parezcan mal tales acciones pero todo está dicho, no tienes por que venir aquí a decir que todo es ridículo. Tranquilo, por que todo (y digo todo) se puede solucionar dialogando amistosamente. Por cierto, tienes que empezar a ir mejorando en cuanto a ortografía, aunque sea lentamente.. es que cada vez que veo un artículo que escribes, voy a corregir la ortografía y me tiro un buen rato :S 18:04 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues todavia recuerdo como "Respetuosamente" borraste todo lo que hice en la pagina de MGS Peace Walker para dejarlo a medio terminar (y conste que lo que me molestar es eso, Esta a Medio Terminar). Cirtamente esos lugares estan categorizados por sus juegos, ¿¿¿Pero dime, Desde Donde se Puede Acceder a Esas Categorias, En que parte de la pagina principal esta "Lugares de Metal Gear 2"???, Yo no lo he visto. Como ya te dije, yo aplicare la logica, Zanzibar Land es un lugar, Lugar cae dentro de la categoria de "lugares", y si tu borras mill veces eso, pues yo lo ponde mill veces mas. En mi opinion Todos los lugares de Metal Gear deben estar en un solo sitio de facil acceso, y no en una categoria a la que nadie puede acceder en la pagina principal (Que para algo existe). Lord Black 18:37 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :En la página principal, se accede a lugares. Y al acceder a lugares, se podrá acceder a todos los lugares específicos de cada juego. Los artículos de un wiki son mucho más visibles de lo que crees, hay muchos otros métodos de acceder a ellos, no solo está la página principal para ello. No diré más, cada vez que vea esa categoría en uso, me veré obligado a retirarla. 18:49 8 feb 2010 (UTC) No dije que me explicaras como funciona, sino Donde Esta especificamente. Donde esta la opcion, facil y accecible que diga "Lugares de Metal Gear Solid 2", por ejemplo. Me molesta que creas que tu idea es la unica buena. Lo mas comodo es que todo este en la seccion de Lugares (y no en ese lugar que nadie ve que tu dices), y yo voy a ponerlo asi, y si no te gusta o hasta que me des una respuesta mas razonable mas alla del "por que yo digo que es asi" (que en resumen eso es lo que dices), yo voy a ponerle las cosas en la seccion de lugares. Ademas, ¿¿¿Para que rayos pones una seccion de lugares vacia???, si tu quieres que se organiza de acuerdo a los juegos, Haz una seccion en la barra de opciones del lado izquierdo o en la pagina principal que diga Lugares por juego, porque revise y no esta. No hay que asumir que todo el que vea esta pagina se sabe de memoria todo lo que Metal Gear, y usar solito el buscador para encontrar los lugares, todo lo contrario, hay que asumir que quien vea esta pagina no sabe nada. Ademas, ¿¿¿quien sabe cuantos articulos interesantes se pierde uno porque tu quieres que se organize en categoras que no tienes acceso en ningun lado mas alla del mismo articulo???Lord Black 18:59 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :¿Cuantas veces te lo tendré que repetir? ESAS CATEGORÍAS NO SIRVEN PARA ESO, YA QUE SON COMO CATEGORÍAS GLOBALES DEL WIKI. Ya está, SUFICIENTE. No estoy haciendo las cosas "por que yo quiero", ya he dado suficientes razones, si no quieres ver las cosas como deben ser, pues tu verás, pero las cosas SON ASÍ, Y PUNTO. Ya he dicho que en varios wikis se hace así. Además, se tiene acceso en muchos lugares. NO SOY YO EL QUE QUIERE QUE SE ORGANICE ASÍ, ES QUE ES ASÍ COMO SE HACE NORMALMENTE. 19:15 8 feb 2010 (UTC) LO QUE TU HACES ES CONSTRUIR UNA ESTACION DEL METRO SIN VIAS DEL TREN. EXISTE, PERO NADIE PUEDE LLEGAR A EL. CIERTAMENTE, ESA CATEGORIAS ESTAN, PERO LA IDEA ES QUE LA GENTE VEA LOS LUGARES DE METAL GEAR DE MANERA FACIL Y RAPIDA, Y HASTA QUE VEA ALGO DE FACIL ACCESO QUE DIGA CLARO Y RASPADO LUGARES DE X JUEGO, YO SEGUIRE CAMBIANDO LA COSA, Y SI ME BLOQUEAS, NO IMPORTA, PARA ALGO PUEDO ACCEDER SIN MI NICK DE USUARIO. ADEMAS, A MI ME DA IGUAL COMO LO HAGA LA MAYORIA DE LOS WIKIS, SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ES UNA PAGINA LIBRE, Y EL PUEBLO PUEDE APORTAR SUS IDEAS, PUES YO ESTOY APORTANDO, Y SI QUIERE ACTUAR AL MEJOR ESTILO DE CHAVEZ, HAZLO. LA REALIDAD, TE REPITO, ES QUE HAY UN MONTON DE ARTICULOS DE LUGARES DE METAL GEAR QUE NO SE VEN PORQUE TU ESTAS ORGANIZANDOLOS POR UNA CATEGORIA QUE NO TIENE NINGUN ENLACE, NI EN LA PAGINA PRINCIPAL NI EN LA BARRA LATERAL. Y ¿¿¿CUANTOS MALDITOS LUGARES COMUNES HAY EN LOS JUEGOS DE METAL GEAR??? EN CADA METAL GEAR GENERALMENTE (Y GENERAL EN EL SENTIDO DE NO SIEMPRE, POR SI ACASO) OCURRE EN UN LUGAR QUE GENERALMENTE SOLO SE MUESTRA EN ESE JUEGO. ¿¿¿O ME VAS A DECIR QUE BIG SHELL SALE NO SALE SOLO EN MGS2 O QUE GROZNY GRAD SOLO SALE EN MGS3???. Lo que podemos hacer es algo intermedio, tu organizas de acuerdo al juego, y yo los pongo todos los lugares en un solo sitio. Asi si alguien busca solo por juego lo puede encontrar, o si alguien no sabe de que juego es cierto lugar, lo busca en la categoria lugares.Lord Black 19:30 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Pd. Conste que lo de la mayuscula no es por gritar, solo quiero dejar claro mi punto, y segundo, y recuerda que Wiki es abierto. Si no quieres que alguien aporte, bloquea toda la wiki y hazlo como tu "consideras correcto", pero mientras no este bloqueado toda la Wiki o me bloques la cuenta yo seguire aportando. Y por si acaso, para algo puedo entrar sin mi nick de usuario, asi que tus amenzas de bloquearme en mi pagina de discucion no me asustan.Lord Black 19:30 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :Todo lo contrario, me encanta que hayan aportes, e ideas nuevas. No voy a bloquear a todo el wiki, no me malinterpretes. El caso es que no todas las sugerencias se pueden aceptar, y esta es una de ellas. Ah, deberías saber que las cuentas anónimas también pueden ser bloqueadas, pero bueno.. no estarás gritando, pero me estás acusando de ser un cruel dictador, ¿cómo quieres que me tome eso? 19:37 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Si tanto te agradan los aportes ¿¿¿Por que demonios bloqueaste la seccion de Zanzibar Land???. Ya te he dicho, y pudiera te lo mostraria en toda la cara, ciertamente existe la pagina donde se organizan los juegos por lugares, !!!Pero no se puede llegar a ella desde la Pagina Principal ni Desde la barra Lateral, Ni tampoco en la seccion de lugares, que no hay ni rastro de lo que dices!!! (Y esta vez si grite). En otras palabras, tu organizacion por juegos no sirve , y no hay manera de acceder desde la seccion de LUGARES a los LUGARES de Metal Gear Solid (Cosa super ridicula, en mi opinion). Ni en Internet Explorer ni en Google Chrome aparecen esa tan dichosa organizacion por juegos del que tu tanto hablas. Quiero que muestres el link o la forma en que alguien que nada sabe de Metal Gear, que entra por primera vez a esta pagina hara para encontrar, por ejemplo, el articulo de Zanzibar Land (De manera directa, no a traves del articulo de MG de MSX o por el buscador). Ademas, claro que actuas como dictador, ya que como viste que no comparto tu idea de como organizar los lugares, vienes y bloqueas la seccion de Zanzibar Land y me amenzas en mi seccion de discucion con boqluarme. Como ya mencione, tratemos de buscar un punto intermedio, porque no dejare el tema hasta que me muestre algo que me paresca satisfactorio (y di otra cosa que no sea lo de "Ya existe", porque ya revise varias veces y no se ve a simple vista esa seccion con los lugares de x juego).Lord Black 19:54 8 feb 2010 (UTC) :Listo, algunas categorías de X juego ya se ven en la página que menciono: [[:Categoría:Lugares|'la propia categoría lugares']]. No me había fijado en que todavía no había nada, lo que pasa es que todavía tengo que repasar todas las categorías basándome en , arreglar lo que tenga que ser arreglado y modificar cosas, y todo estará como dije, todas las categorías aparecerán en la categoría Lugares y la gente podrá acceder fácilmente. Y no se trata de que no compartas mi idea, simplemente me fastidia que te diga una y otra vez una cosa, y que luego no hagas caso. Te dije que dejases de usar la categoría, y no has dejado de hacerlo, de modo que bloqueé el artículo por que no te quiero bloquear a ti. No estoy siendo un dictador, pero si te digo que no hagas algo, y te empeñas en hacerlo, se vuelve difícil todo esto. Espero que me entiendas, 20:02 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Bueno, si lo cosa era que no te habias dando cuenta, pues disculpa lo fastidioso de mis mensajes, pero a mi tambien me molesta que al hablar pareciera que no me estan escuchando (o leyendo, en nuestro caso). En cualquier caso, ciertamente ahora si aparecen los juegos, pero igualito no aparece nada, ya que dice algo asi como "sin subcategoria", en resumen, no dicen nada, solo aparecen los juegos pero no los lugares, pero me imagino que cuando tengas tiempo lo arreglaras. En cualquier caso, no te preocupes, que ahora si entonces lo ordenare como dices, ya que antes fastiaba con el tema por que no veia por ningun lado lo que tu estabas diciendo. Lord Black 20:11 8 feb 2010 (UTC) Peticion Hola amigo, ya que casi somos los dos unicos que editan, modifican y agregan articulos, ¿¿¿seria posible que me agreges a los administradores de este Wiki???. Ya que creo es un hecho que yo de verdad quiero colaborar en todo lo posible en mejorar esta pagina. Sin importar que respondas, te agradezco tu respuesta.Lord Black 00:21 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Pd. La categoria de lugares sigue sin funcionar correctamente y todavia tiene que arreglarse, asi que si es posible avise como podria ayudar a arreglarloLord Black 00:21 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Armas de Peace Walker Hola, te aviso que ya comenze traduciendo el articulo que mencionaste de Wikia en Ingles, y creo que ya traduje la mayoria de las armas que aparecen en los demos y que faltaban aqui. Pero te vuelvo a mencionar, lo de las armas no me parece que los dividas por juegos ya que hay armas que salen en varios juegos. En cualquier caso, ya esta lo de las armas para que lo acomodes como tienes planeado, pero como solo ha salido el demo, no son muchas las armas en comparacion por ejemplo a MGS4.Lord Black 02:37 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Categoria de Juegos Hola amigo, te aviso que acomode la categoria de juegos, le agrege los iconos que hiciste de los juegos, agrege uno que otro juego mas, y en resumen, lo arregle un poco. Si quieres velo y lo me dices que opinas, pero si vas a ser algo como rehacerlo todo desde cero, avisame antes de hacerlo. Y por cierto, te sugiero que borres algunos mensajes de tu pagina de discucion, que parece que ya la pagina parece algo pesada.Lord Black 05:32 20 feb 2010 (UTC) :Vaya, era justo lo que tenía pensado hacer! Poner las imágenes y tal. Está muy bien, gracias por hacerlo. Solo arreglaré algunas cosillas después pero no quitaré nada, no te preocupes. Ah y sobre los mensajes, sí, debería hacer ya un archivo, tengo esta discusión desde hace años.. me parece que lo haré ahora xD 10:24 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo, te queria avisar que tengo planeado hacer un articulo que tenga todos los trailers que han salido de Metal Gear Solid, y que por tal motivo te queria preguntar si era posible que hicieras un enlace de la pagina principal a ese articulo para que la gente lo vea.Lord Black 17:48 13 mar 2010 (UTC) :Si quieres hacerlo, adelante, pero de momento es imposible añadir más cosas a la portada ya que no hay tanto espacio. A lo mejor más adelante sí que sería posible. De todos modos, se podría poner como noticia el artículo.. 18:13 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Sección de Peace Walker Chamo, te queria preguntar si no habia problema que editara la seccion de Peace Walker para arreglarlo.201.242.58.178 03:03 6 may 2010 (UTC) :Claro que no, aquí todos pueden editar, siempre y cuando lo hagan de la manera apropiada :) ~Playsonic2 20:58 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Ranas Kerotan Hola amigo, te queria avisar que añadí la guia de Metal Gear Solid 3 de las Ranas Kerotan, ya que tú estabas haciendo la guia de MGS3 te estoy avisando. Bueno, eso es todo, espero no haber hecho nada malo, o que estuvieras trabajando justo en esa parte de la guia.Jason228 17:03 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :No pasa nada, he hecho algunos cambios en las páginas (y he quitado la guía de momento, hay cosas más importantes que hacer) y he movido la información de las ranas a otra página, de todas formas más adelante voy a pulir ese apartado ;) ~Playsonic2 20:58 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Notificacion Hola te ah quedado bien el diseño del wiki sin embargo a la hora de editar una imagen lo impide (el fondo) solo lo digo por motivos e cuando lleguen más usuarios te lo diran de todas formas.--Dark-Pit 22:10 28 feb 2011 (UTC) :Imposible, será un problema tuyo, yo puedo editar perfectamente... ~Playsonic2 13:59 1 mar 2011 (UTC) :Vale, ya he detectado el problema, pronto será arreglado. Gracias por avisar. ~Playsonic2 16:07 1 mar 2011 (UTC) :Porque no pones la portada como el de el MENSAJE DE BIENVENIDA DE USUARIO quedaria bien? agregare unos pequeños artículosDark-Pit 21:54 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ::La portada está en construcción ya, es algo similar a eso. Por cierto, he borrado tu "Plantilla:Editado" por que ya existe "En obras", así que será mejor que uses esta. Un saludo, ~Playsonic2 15:00 2 mar 2011 (UTC) :::Por cierto, el artículo que has modificado, quedó francamente mal... no entiendo por qué pones enlaces al wiki inglés de Metal Gear, y además tampoco entiendo por que hay tantos enlaces al wiki de nintendo... vamos, acabo de revertir tu edición, por que según veo has usado el traductor de Google. Si quieres hacer publicidad de tu wiki, hay otros medios para hacerlo (foros, y otras páginas dedicadas al tema). ~Playsonic2 15:03 2 mar 2011 (UTC) No que haz echo lo iba a terminar de arreglar hoy ya sabía eso pero estaba componiendo los enlaces para que sean para aquí, en los de nintendo pues los puse para no poner wikipedia pues yo tengo artículos sobre ese tema, luego le iba a dar coherencia ya se lo del traductor tambien lo siento, la plantilla no me había dado cuenta pues estaba de salida -.Dark-Pit 19:43 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Oye además no lo revertiste lo borrasteDark-Pit 19:56 2 mar 2011 (UTC) :La versión anterior (hecha por otro usuario) tampoco estaba correcta. ~Playsonic2 19:58 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Pero no lo tenias que borrar yo lo iba a arreglar por eso la plantillaDark-Pit 02:26 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Saludos Pues nada Play, que ya he aterrizado en esta wiki, y espero en un futuro poder ser activo, que la saga lo merece. 20:17 10 mar 2011 (UTC) :Guay, a ver si te veo más por aquí, aunque hagas poca cosa. Que conozco la calidad de tu trabajo, y eso es lo que necesito :P ~Playsonic2 20:20 10 mar 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola eh visto que necesitas un poco de ayuda en tu página de usuario lo dice jeje, así que me gustaria ayudarte talvez con las imagenes ya las ire categorízando solo dime con que nombre te gustaria y los revisare enseguida Saludos Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 23:11 11 mar 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por ofrecer ayuda. Aunque precisamente lo que necesito es lo contrario: quitar las categorías a las imágenes que las tengan. Me explico: he considerado que ponerle categorías a las imágenes no es tan útil al fin y al cabo. Sí, es cierto que ayuda a alguien a encontrar una imagen si necesita usarla, pero aun así no es tan sencillo de ordenar como los artículos (por ejemplo, si subo una imagen para un artículo, quizá venga un personaje en ella, ahí ya iría en ambas pero no se necesita...). Además, su "categoría" es la del artículo en la que está utilizado, ya que en todas las imágenes utilizadas sale abajo los artículos en los que se utiliza. Así que si realmente quieres ayudar, te digo algunas categorías con imágenes para que las quites. (Obviamente, las categorías de imágenes, capturas de pantalla y así no se quitan, ya que vienen con las plantillas de licencia). Un saludo. ~Playsonic2 08:13 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Las categorías que tienen las imágenes son Arte, Fair Use, Capturas de pantalla e Imágenes alguna en especial que desees eliminar?Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 12:34 12 mar 2011 (UTC) :Por ejemplo, esta. No está creada, pero como podrás observar, tiene unas cuantas imágenes. ~Playsonic2 12:35 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Mira que dice la primera linea en mi página de usuario Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 23:02 13 mar 2011 (UTC) :Gracias por el aviso, jamás me había dado cuenta de ello, por suerte creo que no se ha dado la bienvenida a demasiada gente con ese mensaje. De todas formas aún no sé si está arreglado, he puesto una variable en su página MediaWiki y habría que ver si funciona. ~Playsonic2 14:40 14 mar 2011 (UTC) pt.metalgear Gostaria de agradecer por me oferecer as predefinições da Metal Gear Wikia espanhola, certamente as usarei. Obrigado playsonic :) Renan7 17:54 14 mar 2011 (UTC) Categorías Emm la siguiente Categoría:Metal Gears contiene algunas imagenes y no me comentaste si querias quitarlas igual, ya falta poco para terminar la otra, Saludos Lex-ph (discusión) Impulsor de Wikias 01:10 26 mar 2011 (UTC) :Ya cambié eso. ~Playsonic2 21:27 27 mar 2011 (UTC) add me XD al habla snake XD aki te dejo mi msn espero q no me hagan spam ¬¬ XD despues lo borras amigo plz para q evite spams y otras cosas mi correo es: saludos (y) esta es muy buena wiki-.-snake-.- 00:22 27 mar 2011 (UTC) :No uso MSN. Saludos! ~Playsonic2 08:04 27 mar 2011 (UTC) :XD ok jajajajajajaja bno estamos en contacto por la wikia ;)-.-snake-.- 20:29 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno, me presento, soy Naokikun. Vine a esta Wiki para obtener info de una saga que recien estoy empezando a explorar. Me encantaría ayudarte con tu proyecto. Soy muy bueno en la edición y correción de plantillas y artículos. Puedes contar conmigo en lo que quieras. SaludosNaokikun 13:46 20 abr 2011 (UTC) :Bien, espero que puedas ayudar, aunque no lo parezca hay mucho que hacer, es cuestión de ponerse a mirar y a buscar errores (muchísimos artículos podrían estar mejor, pero el wiki ha estado sin vigilancia y cuidado mucho tiempo). Si pudieras enfocarte en los artículos, fenomenal, con plantillas no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por ahora. Cuento con tu ayuda, gracias y un saludo! ~Playsonic2 10:02 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Andosino Hola campeón. ¿Que tal andamos? Espero que bien ^^ Gracias por lo de Cynthia,un fallo ocasionado por postear cosas a altas horas de la mañana xDDD Por cierto también por lo de las fotos, aún no domino mucho ese tema, pero supongo que aprenderé rápido xDDDD Nos vemos, un saludo Andosino 19:25 22 jul 2011 (UTC) :Vale, pero yo las quitaré en cuanto no cumplan con los requisitos de la página, fíjate bien [[Especial:Upload|'aquí']], en todo lo que dice arriba (muchos pasan completamente del texto y solo van a subir). Si vas a subir una captura de un juego, es fair use, otras cosas relacionadas con el juego también en la mayoría de los casos, no es difícil, sale todo abajo. ~Playsonic2 09:46 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Página agregada, Estados Unidos Buenas, sólo pasaba para avisarte que acabo de crear una nueva página, Estados Unidos, que por cierto tenía muchos enlaces y me gustaría que lo vieras y me dijeras si está bien, que habría que cambiarle o agregarle. Desde ya gracias. --JimmyUSAF 03:10 7 nov 2011 (UTC) :Está muy pero que muy bien, lo único que haría sería dividirlo más por párrafos para que fuese más agradable la lectura, pero en si cumple su función. Buen trabajo :) ~Playsonic2 14:52 7 nov 2011 (UTC) :OK, no hay problema, ahora lo hago. :JimmyUSAF 18:53 7 nov 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Infoboxes Buenas, me gustaría hablar con vos para hacerte una recomendacion, ¿Hay alguna forma de cambiar la plantilla de los Infoboxes? Porque resulta que estaba editando la página de un arma, y resulta que hay casilleros de información que tienen, ya sea información innecesaria, o en su defecto, dificil de conseguir. Desde ya, gracias. JimmyUSAF 17:46 8 nov 2011 (UTC) :Probablemente sea información que aparezca en las guías oficiales. El caso, veré si hay que editarlo cuando tenga tiempo. ~Playsonic2 18:00 8 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Eso sí, si puedes decirme cuales son esos parámetros, mejor jeje. ~Playsonic2 18:02 8 nov 2011 (UTC) ::OK, disculpa, acabo de probar y resulta que puedo sacar los parámetros que no desee al crear la infobox en la página, pero de todas formas los parámetros cuya información no pude encontrar fueron: Fuerza, y Cargador. ::Disculpa la molestia. ::P/D: La infobox es de Arma. ::JimmyUSAF 19:22 8 nov 2011 (UTC) :::Prueba a crear la página sin poner esos parámetros, creo que son opcionales. Si no, los hago opcionales (y que al no usarlos, no aparezcan en el artículo). Así no da la impresión de que nos faltan datos :P ~Playsonic2 19:29 8 nov 2011 (UTC) Entradas de Blog ¿Qué tal, Playsonic? Quisiera saber si podrías decirme cómo hacer para que una entrada de blog aparezca en mi página de usuario en la sección de blog y no solo en la página de entradas de un wiki, qué pasos se requiere seguir y cosas por el estilo. Saludos. Ya ví que recién cuando te responden aparece el tema en tu página de blog, pero me gustaría saber como agregar el resumen al blog en la página de usuario. --Plasmatic Snake 17:54 1 dic 2011 (UTC) :No hay muchos pasos que seguir, solamente tienes que hacer clic [[Especial:CreateBlogPage|'aquí']] y ya debería salirte para escribir. Solo tienes que escribir lo que quieras y punto, el sistema se encarga de que automáticamente salga en la pestaña blog de tu usuario. Si a lo que te refieres es a ponerlo en tu propia página de usuario, sólo tienes que editarla y ponerlo, se edita como si fuese un artículo normal. ~Playsonic2 18:00 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, Lucas, te conozco que eras un ex helper, una preguntita, porque dejo de ser helper, mucho trabajo en los wikis o problemas entre los del staff.---'Carlos Suárez (Kuurojen viestit) ' 21:43 3 ene 2012 (UTC) :Por problemas personales externos a Wikia. ~Playsonic2 23:09 3 ene 2012 (UTC)